Weber families of Strasbourg
Individual Families *Sophia Weber (1815-1891) (married Oscar Arthur Moritz Lindauer (1815-1866)) **Lindauer family of Manhattan, New York Sophia's parents are believed to have been named Alexander and Jeanette. *Louis Regnard Weber (c1790-?) (married Jeanette Louise Pfeffinger (c1797-?)) **Sophie Louise Weber (1819-aft1836) **Pauline Emile Weber (1821-1837) **Charles Weber (c1828-aft1836) **Emile Weber (c1835-aft1836) *Jean Daniel Weber (c1780-aft1836) (married Christine Schuler (c1782-aft1836)) **Sophie Weber (c1801-aft1836) **Wilhelmine Weber (c1804-aft1836) **Jean Daniel Weber II (c1805-aft1836) **Eugène Weber (c1811-aft1836) *Daniel Weber (married Barbe Pfitzer) **Daniel Weber (c1810-aft1836) (married Madeleine Sophie Kleinlé (c1804-aft1836)) ***Madeleine Sophie Weber (1833-aft1836) ***Caroline Weber (1835-1837) ***Caroline Emile Weber (1841-?) *Charles Frederic Weber (c1803-aft1836) (married Madeleine Salomé Burger (c1805-aft1836)) **Salomé Frederique Weber (1830-1899) **Charles Weber II (c1832-aft1836) *Madeleine Weber (c1786-aft1836) (unmarried as of 1836, resided in same building as Marie Weber (c1778-aft1836), probably sisters) *Marie Weber (c1778-aft1836) (married Georges Teusch (c1775-aft1836)) **Marie Teusch (c1810-aft1836) *Madeleine Weber (c1798-aft1836) (married Georges Beck (c1794-aft1836)) *Jean Weber (c1800-aft1836) (married Béatrice Kieffer (c1807-aft1836) **Jean Weber II (c1829-aft1836) *Jean Georges Weber (c1791-aft1836) (married Caroline Munch (c1792-aft1836) **Caroline Weber (c1820-aft1836) **Emilie Weber (c1824-aft1836) *Madeleine Weber (c1780-aft1836) (married ? Lautz) **Jean Lautz (c1813-aft1836) *Caroline Weber (c1822-aft1836) *Elisabeth Weber (c1773-aft1836) (married ? Stern) **Théophile Stern (c1803-aft1836) **Cléophée Stern (c1805-aft1836) *Caroline Weber (c1797-aft1836) (married Frédéric Reich (c1790-aft1836)) **Frédéric Reich II (c1817-aft1836) **Caroline Reich (c1819-aft1836) **Sophie Reich (c1827-aft1836) **Charles Reich (c1832-aft1836) *Jean Weber (c1799-aft1836) (married Charlotte Meyer (c1806-aft1836)) **Marie Charlotte Weber (1826-aft1836) **Charles Weber (c1828-aft1836) **Sophie Pauline Weber (1832-aft1836) **Amélie Weber (c1835-aft1836) **Sophie Eugenie Weber (1838-1856) **Emile Auguste Weber (1843-1844) *Valentin Weber (c1798-aft1836) (married Frederique Amélie Kohler (c1808-aft1836)) **Marie Elise Weber (1829-aft1836) **Amélie Weber (c1836-aft1836) *Martin Weber (c1802-aft1836) (unmarried as of 1836) *Sophie Weber (c1800-aft1836) (unmarried as of 1836) *Wilhelmine Weber (c1795-aft1836) (unmarried as of 1836, resided in same building as Michel Weber (c1783-aft1836), probably brother and sister) *Michel Weber (c1783-aft1836) **Thérèse Weber (c1812-aft1836) *Sophie Weber (c1795-aft1836) (married ? Fromheim) **Jules Fromheim (c1819-aft1836) *Christine Weber (c1805-aft1836) (married Jean Daniel Dassau (c1779-aft1836)) *François Joseph Weber (c1771-aft1836) (married Catherine Wintergerst (c1784-aft1836)) **Georges Weber (c1818-aft1836) **Antoinette Weber (c1824-aft1836) **Antoine Ferdinand Weber (c1828-aft1836) **Jacques Weber (c1830-aft1836) **Joséphine Marie Weber (1831-1918) *Catherine Weber (c1789-aft1836) (married ? Franck) **Adélaïde Franck (c1818-aft1836) **Octavie Franck (c1828-aft1836) *Catherine Weber (c1809-aft1836) (married Antoine Schorsch (c1799-aft1836)) **Joseph Schorsch (c1830-aft1836) **Guillaume Schorsch (c1832-aft1836) **Barbe Schorsch (c1832-aft1836) *Victorie Weber (c1796-aft1836) (married ? Klingler) **Eugène Klingler (c1820-aft1836) **Louise Klingler (c1818-aft1836) **Julie Klingler (c1823-aft1836) *Catherine Weber (c1801-aft1836) (married Mathias Mertel (c1810-aft1836)) *Georges Chrétien Weber (c1805-aft1836) (married Louise Fritsch (c1811-aft1836)) **Théodore Chrétien Weber (c1832-aft1836) **Frédéric Charles Weber (c1833-aft1836) **Marie Louise Weber (1837-1905) *Marguerite Weber (c1776-aft1836) (married Emanuel Stuber (c1765-aft1836)) **Frédérique Stuber (c1800-aft1836) **Wilhelmine Stuber (c1802-aft1836) *Marie Rosine Weber (c1759-aft1836) (widowed as of 1836, resided in civil hospice) *Jeanette Weber (c1784-aft1836) (unmarried as of 1836, resided in civil hospice) *Sophie Weber (c1792-aft1836) (married Jean Henry Vogel (c1780-aft1836)) *Jean Weber (c1792-aft1836) (married Sophie Zabern (c1796-aft1836)) **Jean Weber II (c1820-aft1836) **Sophie Weber (c1825-aft1836) **Sophie Weber (1825-1832) **Frédéric Weber (c1827-aft1836) *Marguerite Weber (c1764-aft1836) (widowed by 1836, resided in civil hospice) *Georges Weber (c1759-aft1836) (resided in civil hospice) *Dorothée Weber (c1786-aft1836) (married Chrétien Mathis (c1787-aft1836)) **Julie Mathis (c1814-aft1836) **Wilhelmine Mathis (c1816-aft1836) **Chrétien Mathis II (c1819-aft1836) **Auguste Mathis (c1821-aft1836) **Sophie Mathis (c1825-aft1836) **Eugénie Mathis (c1826-aft1836) *Francois Joseph Sebastian Weber (married Thérèse Gertrude Kienberger (c1782-aft1836)) **Marie Madeliene Antoinette Weber (1812-aft1836) *Jean Jacques Weber (married Madeleine Bilger c1774-aft1836)) **Caroline Weber (1818-1889) *Agathe Sophie Weber (c1811-aft1836) (married Georges Charles Schmitt (c1801-aft1836)) **Wilhelmine Sophie Schmitt (c1834-aft1836) **Georges Charles Schmitt II (c1836-aft1836) *Laurent Weber (c1772-aft1836) (married Françoise Bischy (c1776-aft1836)) **Antoine Weber (c1798-aft1836) **Marie Salomé Louise Weber (c1809-aft1836) **Marie Sophie Weber (c1812-aft1836) **Jean Weber (c1814-aft1836) **Françoise Barbe Weber (c1820-aft1836) *Xavier François Weber (c1798-aft1836) (married Barbe Clor (c1796-aft1836)) **François Théodore Weber (c1821-aft1836) *Jean Théophile Weber (c1791-aft1836) (married Marguerite Elisabeth Mentel (c1791-aft1836)) *Jean Daniel Weber (c1787-aft1836) (married Marie Salomé Zabern (c1788-aft1836)) *? Weber **Sophie Salomé Weber (c1793-aft1836) ***Charles Weber (c1825-aft1836) **Charlotte Weber (c1798-aft1836) *Jean George Weber (married Marie Christine Caroline Pflug (c1787-aft1836)) **Charles Weber (c1818-aft1836) **Caroline Elisabeth Weber (1826-?) *Marguerite Salomé Sophie Weber (c1794-aft1836) (unmarried as of 1836) *Eléonore Weber (c1772-aft1836) (unmarried as of 1836) *Jean Daniel Weber (c1755-aft1836) (married Marie Salomé Schwing (c1772-aft1836)) **Jean Daniel Weber II (c1792-aft1836) **Sophie Salomé Weber (c1796-aft1836) (married Jean Michel Royer (c1771-aft1836)) ***Alexandre Nicolas Royer (c1834-aft1836) **Amélie Weber (c1802-aft1836) **Adèle Weber (c1804-aft1836) *? Weber (married Louise Jacob (c1780-aft1836) **Françoise Weber (c1808-aft1836) *Catherine Weber (c1788-aft1836) (married Goerges Goetz (c1792-aft1836)) **Georges Goetz II (c1819-aft1836) *Marie Salomé Weber (c1786-aft1836) (married Jean André Reyth (c1787-aft1836)) **Caroline Reyth (c1814-aft1836) **Charles Frédéric Reyth (c1818-aft1836) *? Weber (had children out of wedlock with Catherine Madeleine Reichardt (c1787-aft1836), may have been married and divorced) **Madeleine Weber (c1812-aft1836) **Louis Weber (c1817-aft1836) **Jacques Weber (c1820-aft1836) *Jean George Weber (?-bef1836) (married Madeleine Dorothée Julie Kuntz (c1787-aft1836)) **Louis Albert Weber (c1810-aft1836) **Wilhelmine Weber (1812-1894) **Chrétien Auguste Weber (c1815-aft1836) **Marguerite Dorothée Weber (c1821-aft1836) *François Xavier Weber (c1795-aft1836) (married Salomé Henning (c1793-aft1836) 1/22/1823) **Marie Madeleine Ferdinandine Weber (1823-aft1836) **François Weber (c1825-aft1836) **Xavier Weber (c1827-aft1836) **Charles Weber (c1832-aft1836) **Emile Weber (c1835-aft1836) *Elisabeth Weber (c1808-aft1836) (married Auguste Wiedemann (c1806-aft1836) **Elisabeth Wiedemann (c1831-aft1836) *? Weber **Jean Jacques Weber (c1791-aft1836) **Wilhelmine Weber (c1798-aft1836) (married André Spreiermann (c1805-aft1836) *Joseph Weber (c1808-aft1836) (married Marie Fischer (c1814-aft1836)) **Emile Weber (c1833-aft1836) *Jean Georges Weber (c1788-aft1836) (married Marianne Litt (c1805-aft1836)) **Caroline Weber (1835-aft1836) *Charlotte Weber (c1785-aft1836) (married Samuel Gerhard (c1780-aft1836)) **Charles Gerhard (c1816-aft1836) **Gustave Gerhard (c1826-aft1836) *Jacques Weber (c1784-aft1836) (widowed by 1836) **Marie Louise Weber (c1815-aft1836) **Jacques Weber II (c1816-aft1836) **Catherine Weber (c1818-aft1836) **Charles Weber (c1820-aft1836) **Marie Madeleine Weber (c1826-aft1836) *Catherine Weber (c1773-aft1836) (widowed by 1836) *? Weber (married Marie Anne Baumuller (c1800-aft1836)) **Emile Weber (c1826-aft1836) **Charles Weber (c1827-aft1836) *? Weber (married Elisabeth Martzolff (c1771-aft1836)) **Barbe Weber (c1800-aft1836) *Joseph Weber (c1775-aft1836) (married Hélène Rieffel (c1786-aft1836)) **Christine Weber (c1825-aft1836) *Barbe Weber (c1778-aft1836) (unmarried as of 1836) *Anne Weber (c1795-aft1836) (married François Schuber (c1789-aft1836)) *Antoine Weber (c1795-aft1836) (married Madeleine Doeri (c1802-aft1836)) **Madeleine Weber (1823-aft1836) **François Antoine Weber (c1826-aft1836) **Caroline Weber (c1827-aft1836) **Henriette Weber (c1830-aft1836) **Louis Philippe Weber (c1835-aft1836) Strausburg, France Category:Families of France